1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a new piezoelectric quartz level sensor mainly applied in the attitude stabilized and control system of the aircraft, robot, vehicle, ship, oil drilling platform, construction, industrial automation equipment, radar, and satellite, comprising a sensitive element, signal processing circuit, base, outer case and socket.
2. Description of Related Arts
The level sensor utilizing the prominent strength sensitivity property of the piezoelectric quartz exists. The measurement range of the piezoelectric quartz tilt measuring device from Japanese Tokyo Denpa C., LTD is 5.7°, the accuracy is 0.12°, it can us used for 3000 times, and the operating temperature is from −10° C. to 50° C., mainly used for measuring the tilt angle of the construction and bridge. Sundstrand Data Control Company from USA designs a two-axis and three-axis tilt measurement device composed of QA-1300 quartz flexible accelerometer has a accuracy of 0.23°, mainly used for oil distilling. However, these piezoelectric quartz level sensors have drawbacks of low stability and resolution, long time start time, lower ability to resist shock, therefore, they can not satisfy the demand of high stability and resolution, good ability to resist shock, and quick start time.